zelda U maybe
by aura gurdian
Summary: Link is found and adopted at an early age and will see my narration of his child hood within the gerudo tribe as a young infant and all the trouble he cases to the all girl tribe even though he to young to know. this a fanfic about a games thats not out yet so i think this is a first, well never mind LINK/gerudo. no ganondorf
1. Chapter 1

Zelda U fanfiction

(Hopefully right)

Ok I know it's a little early to make a fanfiction for Zelda U even though I could be totally wrong about my production. So I just couldn't wait for the game to come out so I decided to jump the gun and make a story based on what I want his history to be not what it is. Now then I am very aware that I could be wrong and so if I am just be nice about it is all I ask. Lastly I am only using the character name from ocarina because I'm good a writing fiction not names so I'm using their names for now until I'm proven right wrong or I come up with something on my own so thanks and enjoy and I take not cred for anything, also there is no ganondorf or any other villein its meant to be a cute story so please don't ask thank and enjoy.

P.S I got the insertion for this fic after looking at a picture of which will be right below this sentence, Special thanks to the artist.

Ok so old the link was not working so i did my best and came up with this. this will take you to a Google page click the first link then you will be in a thread, go to thread page 86, then scroll down the page untill you hit post 4277 or see a picture of baby link. this is the best i could do case giving a direct link was'nt working why i don't know but with these instructions you should find the picture. if any one knows how to fix this problem ill be glad to listen in.

NeoGAF - View Single Post - The Legend of Zelda Wii-U Shown at Nintendo Digital Event ["2015"]

There was nothing absolutely nothing but sand and in the sky was a raging sun scoring all that where below on the sand unprotected. As the sun hung high overhead a group of clocked people wandered the sand clearly looking over the desert for anything that does not belong or can be used. As they looked more could be seen over dunes as there were spread out looking over the area in great detail. One of the clocked figures lifted the mask in front of their face to reveal a dark tan skin woman with golden colored eyes looking up toward horizon as she wiped sweat from her brow thinking to herself when, "sisters come see!" could be heard ring out over one of the dunes herself and several others ran over a dun to see another clocked figure with excepted with her hood removed completely to show a spool of red orange hair as she knelled in the sand "what is it another cried out to her" which met a quick response "something which you are not going to believe" she said somewhat excitedly. When the others arrived they met with a big surprise for bundled up with the hood of the girl as a bed was a baby blond hilyan fast asleep. When the other five came some of the people that came over removed there mask to show that all of them where girls and all where shock to find a child in the middle of the desert. As they looked they all began to wonder what he is doing hear after a moment one of the girls who came over spoke up "how did you find the child" to which she got a fast answer "I found him lying hear in the sand, when I looked it was already asleep but didn't seem to be injured though". When they heard this one of them spoke up and asked "so what are we to do with him?" after hearing this another spoke up"we could see if the parents are near" she said "no no no if anything we should be rid of him!" one said "we can't just leave him!" another butted in "And do what with this." after a moment of this one of the women who seem to be the leader who had enough "all right enough!, more importantly what is he doing here?" to which none had an answer to but before any one could say more the one who did not like the child spoke her mind "well I think we should properly dispose of this" reaching for the child grabbing the edge of the bundle though before she could get a grip one of the girls stopped her "stop it you will hurt the poor thing!", the leader was about tired of the whole affair speaking up ready to dispatch with any more arguing "enough! both of you! Do you think that…sister...what is that on your hand?" she said the girl who grabbed the bundle around the child looked down to see red, after which another girl pick them up the child with bundle up and to their shock the whole left side was torn and red. Every one's eyes where wide as they looked at the red mess one looked away another put their hand on their mouth at the site wondering what happened to the child, Most thought the worst but quickly revised as the amount would have meant the end for the child but it wasn't "well it clearly isn't the child's for it still breaths." one said "but then who's is it? Said another worry on her face after a moment the leader spoke up "I believe it is safe to conclude that none will come for the child... it is clear now that who or however many brought him this far met the horrors of the desert and did last long enough to leave." to which most looked away knowing what afoul things hid in the sand and the pain they bring to those they catch. After a while someone finally broke the ice that had formed around them socially "well for now we will bring him with us back to camp…after which we will let nabooru decide, I'm sure none of us will argue about that" standing as she said this they all nodded in agreement knowing that Nabooru's word was final and she would put an end to their argument. the leader then looked at the girl with her hood "agreed. all right until then Minerva hold onto the child for now." which she quickly got an answer "yes Aveil" She said after which girl without her hood picked up the child and took him in her arm and they were off in to the desert where back the way they came.

It was late the sun had begun to set as another bronze skinned woman stud watching the horizon upon a large tower at the edge of a village. After a while the women noticed something on the horizon putting her hand in front of her eyes to keep the sun away but just managed to see a small group of figures riding towered the camp knowing instantly who they were deciding to sending word out. The group soon arrived at the gate of the city they could see two guards at the open gates to the village once they got closer "well look who's finally back." The guard said teasingly to which the women in point mealy rolled her eyes to before walking past, only to be stopped by the guard her head irritated by this "what is the meaning of this?" she asked only to receive a joke of an answer "aren't you supposed to identify you self before being allowed to enter?" a grin on her face a few people near the gate found this amusing. Though she found it hardly amusing but decided to ignore her and pushed though along with the rest of her group. After which the group passed though the gate an went through own ways save two as they mad there way though the camp and to a larger fortified more fortified building. aveil stopped front of the entrance to face her companion "stay here Minerva and do not let anyone see… that thing I'm going to discuss." saying the last part in a whisper pointing to the large satchel the women held nodded. After which she said the Minerva moved to a Colom of small trees and sat down with the bag laid down carefully. Aveil then went in to the structure going to a flight of stairs up on to the second floor. once there she walked to a set of red doors on the opposite side quickly reaching them knowing how pressing the matter was. Once there she knocked loudly at the door. A moment later "please comes in" hearing this she opened the door to a luxurious room filled with skins, lightly colored fabrics with fine wooden dresser, pictures on the walls and a lavish bed. Though aveil's eyes went to the only table as sitting at the table was a single older women who seeming surprised to see her "Ah aveil I did not expect to see you so soon. Did you find anything useful?" Aveil walked over to the women and spoke in a serious tone "Nabooru I have a more pressing matter to discuss with you right now." Casing nabooru to turn her head "oh… and what is that" she said intrigued to witch aveil responded slowly "well…while we were out on our rout one of my party found…something." She said "something" nabooru repeated "yes… um a…well." she then took a deep breath while nabooru was on the edge of her seat "we found a…child." It took a moment for what aveil said to sink in before asking "a child…in the desert?" too which got a quick answer "yes" Nabooru leaned back before asking another question "what is its gender and age" she asked "male and less a year I'd gess" was aveil's answer. Nabooru thought for a moment before seaking "so what where think of doing bringing him in to the tribe" she asked and met a hasty response "But nabooru you know the gerudo rules there are only girl born to the tribe, and male are only born on rare occasion, and even so we only server the male born and for that matter he is hylian." She said shocked. After hearing this Nabooru only giggled then getting up and walking toward the balcony before speaking "aveil you look at the rules to seriously, for starters they only say that the male born should lead nothing more. Also the rules say's nothing about us adopting one and raising him as are own. Besides we haven't had a male gerudo in over 50 years" once finished she then looked down from the balcony finding it of more interest. Aveil couldn't believe her ears 'she doesn't intend on have be part of the tribe "so you plain to allow him to live here!" surprised at nabooru's words. Nabooru then looked back for a moment "well even if I did not allow it things would ultimately come down to the tribe." She said calmly. Aveil then looked at her for a moment "so you intend on letting the rest of the tribe decide the boys fate" nabooru did not look back mearly started towrd the ground before answering "yes more or less…Besides I don't think it would matter what I say at this point any way." At the last sentence she paused 'what did she mean it wouldn't matter" at which point she seen nabooru waving her over, and once there she pointed down toward the ground and when aveil looked she was shocked. A good sized crowed of 20 or more gerudo where around Minerva and the child everyone looked at the boy with smiles on their faces not able to get enough of him. On the balcony you could hear there completes "he's cute, just look at him, how innocent" after which aveil walked out of her nabooru's room with nabooru not far behind heading for the crowd.

Once outside aveil quickly pushed her way in front of Minerva who was watching someone hold the boy "Minerva I thought I told you to keep him hidden until I talked with nabooru." she said irritably. To which she looked somewhat surprised evident in her voice "I'm sorry avail but he woke up and began to cry and well." All aviel could do was hold her head when nabooru walked up to see ever one in the area falling for the blue eyed boy but spoke up "all right every one…I'm sure you all get the chance to see him more later" looking at the child smile. After which Minerva took back the boy and the girl looked at her and spoke "what shall we do with him?" she asked wondering to which got a swift answer "for now have him sent to the nursery with the mothers and their children… and will let the mothers decide amongst themselves who will care for him" she said and all the other gerudo there where glad he was staying. Aveil though not surprised any more still worried a bit "Nabooru are you sure about this?" to which she got a nod as a response "vary…well, Is there anything else?" aveil asked. nabooru looked up for a moment "yes now that you mention it if he is to stay here calling him it or he won't do he shall require a name" but before she could go any further Minerva spoke up "Nabooru, Aveil look at this!" Both look to see Minerva holding part of the cloth the boy was wrapped in "there is something sown in to this" she said surprised. When Aveil took a closer look she could see it was blue writing on the old worn cloth "it is writing embroidered to the cloth" she said Minerva looked to aveil "if its writing can you read it?" she asked. To which Aveil shook her head "no it looks like hylian, and though I can speak it when needed I can't spell it." She said they both looked down for a moment when "I can… I can read hylian" nabooru said. She then walked to Minerva and looked at the part that she held out staring for a moment "himm?...It says link" she concluded she then looked at the boy who had fallen asleep "Link is no doubt what his mother named him and even went as far as to write it down should something this happen." After a moment she looked at Aveil and spoke "have link brought to the nursery and you see to it that he is cared for by the mothers to Aveil surprise "yes Nabooru" she said as nabooru walked away.

ok this is the thing there will be a part 2 later on but i hope you all like this so far and there will be more cute seen coming up in part 2. so thanks for tuning in

ok so the day after I posted this story I read it and noticed a hail storm of mistakes so if you read the story and notice some changes it case i fixed and modified a few screw up. so sorry for the confusion and I hope you under stand and let me know if you the viewer see any I missed let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days sense link had arrived and almost overnight the whole camp knew of him, and most of the gerudo could hardly wait to meet him. Link was currently living with the mothers and the children in the nursery and the mothers where over joyed and took him in right away. However not everyone like the idea of him living in the tribe, they hated him not only because he was a male in the female tribe but also because he was hylian born. Nabooru decided it would be wise to have aveil watch link as they had not had a male in many years and feared for his safety having her in charge of his protection, however aveil did not like having to be the one to watch him. The nursery was a rather large room with a hearth in the center and columns with cloth vials in between them and over the windows to keep excess light out. As avile watched she could see three mothers fawning over him while they braided his hair and made funny faces for him. And while this was going on he sat quiet and unaware of the fuse while he drank some form of potion from a bottle which the others (save aveil) found adorable. Aveil though found it ridicules that they acted so foolishly around him and wondering why she had to monitor him. When one of the girls finished the braid she held it up for the others to see too there amusement one of the mothers further away found it very funny "I thought the hylian was a boy." she said jokingly everyone in the room (minus aveil) laughed at this. Some else decided to add to it saying "maybe there trying to make him a gerudo like us" and making them laugh harder though they quickly regretted it as some of the infants sleeping woke up and started to cry and left them trying to calm their daughters. And watching was avile finding there mistake as her gain see the sight as rather amusing though it did not show.

After things settled down the two other girls who were braiding link hair where nearly finished and a few of the girls played with him. Link was clearly watching the girls who made faces and hand signs for him and thought it was funny how closely link watched them as if he were studying them. But soon after though he begins to get drowse as his eyes began to drop. He struggled to stay awake nodding off while sitting up and almost every one found his display adorable. Try as he might link fell back on to the lap of one of the gerudo and fell asleep and they hovered over him with pleased expressions on their faces. Once they knew he was fast asleep they picked him up and placed him gently on a blanket to sleep which gave the mothers a chance to check on their children to their obvious disappointment. As things settled down and the mothers played or feed their children Avail continued to watch the boy from the corner of the room. 'Why do they have such attachment to him he is just like any other here...Aside from him being male he no different. And for that matter he is not even gerudo born…so why?' these thought continued to plague avile even though it was by her suggestion they take him to nabooru it was only as a counter measure to prevent a fight amongst her group. As she thought she spared a glance out the window it was late morning note how mid-day meal would come soon 'well it looks like I will have to check the servers for weapons and poison soon' she thought as she looked back towards the child. Sighing loudly 'how much longer am I going to have to endure this?' she wondered to herself bitterly.

About an half hour later trays of food where brought in, but before they were allowed to in avile had to check them for weapons or other things that may be of used to harm the hylian as avile called him. Once they were cleared they laid out the food and the mothers went about giving their children there naps. And avile returned to her spot in the corridor of the room watching the child who was lying in the same spot as before. She was beginning to relax as nothing had happened all day and the only chance of someone sneaking in was to deliver food. And as much as she despised of him she was given strict orders to guard him and she was never one to disobey. Avile was beginning to think her presence was for not when a "maaaaa!" shouted a high pitched voice casing avile to jump to attention. Everyone else's attention was also drawn to the shout as well and avile was about draw her blade when a short long haired gerudo child came bursting through the silk door. Avile merely rolled her eyes at this but noticed of a large bundle for her size that she was carrying. "mama I got them!" she shouted as she ran to one of the mothers who were near link and she looked up and smiled "amber over here" the mother said happily. The girl rushed over to the mother smiling at her and holding the bundle to her chest "I go the things from the weavers like you asked for." She said cheerfully "thank you honey." Her mother said taking the bundle. The mother unfolded the bundle holding up a light blue shirt with traditional patterns on it and a short pare of light tan pants. As she was examining the cloths one of the mothers who was on the other side of link looked up and spoke "we asked for these a few days ago what took them so long?" the girl merely shrugged before speaking "They said they never had to make clothing for male before and it was rather short notice." One of the mother gave an odd look "what are they talking about his clothing is almost no different from ours" she said irritated. The mother of the girl looked towards her and said "don't interrogate amber it's not her fault, besides he has clean cloths now." At this the other mother just folded her arms while the girl swiped a fruit from a platter eating it joyfully. Meanwhile vile was watching the whole thing holding back a scoff of annoyance.

The mothers who were watching link woke him to his dismay as they changed him only being kept awake by their constant movements but did not complain much to Aviles relief. As they did so the little girl amber watched the boy intently she then looked at her mother "mama why does she look different?" which case laughter amongst some the mothers nearby, and even avile who was overseeing everything smirked little at the girls naivety. Confused the girl gassed wide eyed at her mother while her mother giggled at her daughter "amber dear this is not a girl. He is a boy of course he looks a little different." She said smiling at her girl. The girl still looking confused spoke "so she in not a sister?" hearing this nearly made avile laugh at the thought, but her mother answered again "no amber he is no sister of yours" she said with not a hint rudeness "he is a special gust here" she finished. By this point link had finished being redressed and was wearing a light blue shirt and his baggy tan pants but could care less as he drifted back to his nap. The girl now merely inches apart looked at him began to smile before speaking "if he…is not a normal sister can he play?" she asked grinning ear to ear. Her mother merely shook she head "no silly he cannot play with you right now. How about we go meet your new sister instead?" she asked the girl was visibly disappointed. After a moment she nodded slightly "OH…K" looking back towards the boy before leaving with her mother and the others to let the boy sleep in peace.

A short while later all the mothers where with their children resting as the many of them woke though the night leaving all but the guards at the door who changed often little room for rest. And avile was not happy about missing sleep as even on week long patrol routs left more room for sleep. This mearly added to the list of things she hated about the boy and questions that she was seething about. Why was he here? What could he possibly do? Why does everyone care so much? What good is having him stay? What is naburoo thinking by letting him stay? Those where just a few of the questions that ate at her mind though out her stay in the nursery. She was fuming when all of a sudden she felt a tug on her pants looking down puzzled as to what could be pulling on her and to her surprise it was the hylian boy link. At seeing him she froze 'how long had he been there' though looking toward his empty bed space near the hearth. She looked down and realized that she had been so distracted by her own anger at the situation that she failed to notice him approach. Her anger all but gone at this point as gazed still shocked at the boy who was gazing at her wide eyed as though she where going to give him something. Avile looked up only to see the all the mothers resting from there long night and equally long day. Then she noted the teary eyed look on his face witch puzzled her more looking around wondering if someone struck him when she noted the bottle on the floor. Gently pulling her leg away taking a few steps twords the bottle she did not even need to pick it up to know that it was empty 'so that's what it is he's hungry. Great.' She thought scanning the room but all the mothers in this part of the nursery where sleeping, worst part was she could not risk rousing one or she risk walking them all up and she'd herd bad story's about people who woke the mothers without being a child them self. "What to do she said silently" serving the room only to feel a similar tug on her pant leg to find the boy once again clinging to her. 'can't her bother someone else' she thought bitterly as she gazed at the room in front of her then thought struck her 'all he want is food then he will leave me alone'. She gazed upon the room to looking in every corner when she seen a tray with some fruit and a lone bottle of baby potion and a thing for him to suck on it. Reluctantly picking up link to his joy she quietly carried him to the try kneeling down and grabbed the bottle a brought it and him back towards her corner of the room. Once there she set him down and handed him the bottle. He picked it up and looked at it confused before bringing it to his lips and sucked on it and avile let out a sigh of relief. But her relief was short lived when he spat the end of the bottle out and dropped it thankfully it did not break. Avile just looked at it irritated "he's rejecting his bottle" she cursed silently 'now what do I do she thought' she stared at the teary eyed boy. After a moment she pick up the bottle and practically shoved in his face to him only pushing it lightly away. She continued to stare at him irritated but keeping her cool "let's try something else" she said lightly before picking him up in one arm and holding the bottle in the other. She then put the bottle close to his face but still he ignored it "come on you had some earlier…oh what did mother do with my sister to get her to drink?" then she remembered she began to gently rock the boy side to side and he immediately began to smile and raise his arms towards her face. After a moment of this she brought the bottle back to his level and he began to drink with vigor and avile could not help but smirk at her accomplishment even if she did not like who it was for. Soon the bottle was empty and he began to doze and avile noticed "tired huh? I can relate" she said quietly" already eyeing the bed the mothers made. Walking over to it then gently placing him down in the blankest before taking a step back as she watched him fall asleep and soon he was sleeping. Satisfied avile walked back to her dark corner and put her gaze back towards the room a head hoping that soon her presence would not be necessary and she could return to the desert.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is not as long as it was as I am splitting it between chapter three and four for the sake of pacing and the length I cut it in half this is part one. plus I going to start naming the chapters and making this story more like episodes so other than that enjoy

Chapter three **conspiracies and nabooru's decision **

It was morning and it was business as usual for the gerudo city and in the nursery the mothers where enjoying the sun with their infants an overly perfect day. Perfect for some as Avile once again sat and watched the hylian lazily sleep the day away yet again. Avile for better or worse watched the young boy in her corner as the boy slept by the hearth wondering why she could not be in the sun away from the city instead of watching a baby sleeping in a dark room. A few months had gone by after links arrive and soon he would be old enough to leave the nursery and be put in to the care of one of the mothers who would be leaving the nursery about the same time, or he would be give to someone who did not currently have children or to one that lost a child during birth or at the nursery. Regardless of how she did not care once he was given off and it would be pointless to have someone guard him as all the gerudo are warriors the mother would be responsible to protected him. "Just a few more days she said out loud" not caring if anyone heard her at this point as more than a month in the nursery was over a month to long for her, but for the sake of her duty she would be patient a little longer then it would be done.

Avile seeing as the room was largely empty and would likely not be bothered by anyone pushed off her corner and walked closer to the hearth to a pillar that was exposed to the sun. 'Finally' avile though enjoying the feeling as link stayed inside most of the time and avile had to stay with him till he left the nursery she had not felt the sun vary often, but for avile she could not get enough of the sun these days as she had been inside for what felt like entirety. Just as she was finally starting to enjoy the sun she felt the presence of another behind her putting a hand on her scimitar (curved blade similar to a machete but longer) and was about to draw when the person behind her spoke "avile why so glum?" came an overpowering sweet voice, though avile did not even have to look at her to know who the owner of said voice was "kindle" she responded venomously slowly turning to face her.

Avile stared at kindle for a moment taking the older gerudos merely smiling at avile though it was plain to her that she had and ulterior motive for approaching her. They stared at each other for about a minute before avile tired of the staring contest "what do you want?" she said bitterly. But the older gerudo merely continued to smile holding her child "whatever are you talking about I just wanted to make sure you were enjoying yourself" she said annoyingly sweet. Avile gave her a deadly stair "how can I be enjoying myself when I have been trapped here with…him." She snapped irritated by the older lady's statement .but kindle continued to smile "no need to be hostile I just thought you would take advantage of you situation. After all while you're here you have no worry's, no duty's, your fed and protected and just short of pampered well groomed. And all you have to do is watch the child until naboroo finds someone to mother him. So you should enjoy it after all a chance to relax like this does not come around to often." She said rather long windily. But avile just stared at her unmoved "for starters unlike you I am not lazy and slack from you duty's. Secondly you and I both know that you would not take interest in something unless you thought there was something to gain. So what is it that you want?" she said with an accusing tone. Now showing teeth in her smile she took a step forward standing now side by side with avile watching the boy sleep. Avile meanwhile kept one eye on the boy and one eye trained on her as she trusted kindle with nothing. After a short while of this she spoke again "I was merely thinking about the usefulness of the boy." She said almost wishfully. Avile however just stared at her more confused than concerned "what are you talking about? What advantage's?" she asked 'what is she up to?' wondering to herself. But did not have to wait long for her answer "just think about who ever becomes his mother will gain all sorts of advantages amongst fellow sisters. And just think when he gets a little older just think of the things you could get form anyone in this tribe as everyone will want a shot at him as he is a boy after all." Avile now starting to see where she was getting at started to grit her teeth in anger she did not like men but that was no way to raise one so young, but one question remand "if it's to your advantage to be a mother for him why don't you just volunteer and save the naburoo the trouble of finding someone to raise him" she asked half expecting her answer but had to be sure. And she got her answer "that is simple I already have a child and male or not the rules state that you only aloud to raise one infant at a time with the rare exception of twins. Which means only someone who has no children or a child of several years can raise him by are rules." She said innocently. Avile was still hard to fool though "so what are you saying?" she ask, expecting the answer "so I figured that because you and the head sister are so close I'm surprised you are not trying to make a buy for him and well." She said but it was what she did not say that had her worried. "And you think I would voluntarily baby sit a hylian? No thank you" she said trying not to raise her voice. Kindle once aging blow off her anger and smiled "well with the right connections who knows with a male as a son you could even rules the tribe…eventually." she said. At this point avile herd enough and decided to put an end to it for the time being "that sounds a lot like conspiracy to treason. And if I hear any more of this I'll make sure you punished for such". She said sternly. Casing kindle to lose her smile for a moment "fine no need to be hostile I was merely saying, but just think about what I said. Ok?" she finished before walking off leaving avile to wonder if she could find an excuse to stab her, but that would accomplish nothing as a more pressing matter was at hand as right now part of the tribe would do anything to take advantage of him for his gender and another part wanted him dead and a third wanted him to themselves. "There goes my day" she said silently realizing the sun had moved during the conversation as her vision went back towards the boy.

It was late in the day the sun was beginning to turn and avile was starting to stir as she lay with her back next to the pillar she was standing next to. She open her eyes lazily and scanned the room for a moment, then her eyes widened 'I have fallen asleep.' She said irritated rubbing her eyes. Then thought hit her like a brick "the boy" she said quickly surveying the room but saw no sign of him, she was about to get up when she felt weight in her lap looking down to her surprise to see link resting in her lap 'not again' she thought making a face. Though she was glade that link was safe even with here laps in duty she was beginning tiring of this. She shook her head lightly reminding her self that there were only a few days before a mother would take care of him and she could finally go back to her desert. After a moment she became more aware of her surroundings and realized she was the center of attention. Everyone in the room was half watching her smiling as they tended to their own children much her he anger. Avile then heard something that got her attention as someone opened the silken door and stepped in half expecting it to be a mother, but was suprised as instead of a mother what she saw was one of naburoo's personal messengers. At seeing the girl on more official dress avile could not help but grin as she was about to receive what she had waited nearly four months for and could not help but suppress a grin "finally".

The sun descending to the horizon painted the sky a brilliant orange as it did so while Avile making her way to naburoo's office was taking her time almost pleased to even notice. As she made her way up the steps to the second floor she could not help but wonder who will have to endure being his mother, ether way she had orders. She made it to the top of the stairs and made her way to the door taking her time as link was being watched by one of naburoo's best guards so there was no reason to rush. She waited a moment and put on a regle face before knocking. Almost immediately she got a reply through the red door "come in" said nabooru calmly and at that she opened the door. Once open she seen nabooru sitting in the same places as before sitting behind an oak desk which was new to the room making avile wonder who she stole it from. As she approached Nabooru the old woman looked up and smiled slyly as did many of the older people the city but it made avile nervous wondering what she had in mind. Not wanting to wait avile spoke "you summoned me" she said politely the old of the two nodded "yes I did. Please sit" motioning for her to sit in the chair in front of her new desk doing as instructed she sat down anticipating the following sentence's. After a moment nabooru she spoke up "I summoned you today to discuss the boy… Though I'm sure you guessed that already" avile nodded once maintaining her gaze on nabooru "well then." She continued "as you are no doubt aware over the course of the last few weeks I have been dibating on who is most suited to care for the young hylian link." Avile again nodded in agreement "well I have decided who." At this avile spoke up "and I assume that you want me to inform the woman responsible." Nabooru shook her head "No you will not be informing anyone that is not why you are here." She said. Avile was confused by this and it clearly showed when she spoke "I don't understand why you would send for me then. If I am not going to inform the party in charge of caring for the boy why am I needed here?" she asked. Nabooru smiled and said something that made Aviles heart drop "the reason why you here Is because you will be his mother"

Sorry for the cliff hanger for all who are reading but I was grasping at straws when I wrote this last part and this was all I could come up with. If someone has a better ending for this part in terms of dialog I'm all ears. Also the ending is not what I originally planned but this is how it ended up Either way I have one follower witch is good case I did not think that would happen so whomever you are thank you for following


End file.
